their way
by NINEtimesDEAD
Summary: Rachel is tough girl. A hunter all her life. that is why the introduction of the winchester brothers completley corrupts her perfect orderly life. Strange emotions stir, and she begins to realise there is a whole new danger out there.
1. Chapter 1

"Son of a bitch" I swore, as I climbed back into my car. I hadn't realised until just now that my thigh had a huge gash right up to my hip. I must have caught it on a loose piece of equipment. Freaking Ghost had to die in an old rundown shoe factory didn't it? I slammed my door, jammed the key into the ignition, and sighed with the soothing purr as my baby sprang to life.1969 ford mustang, painted candy green, with a white leather interior, and fully loaded arsenal in the trunk she was beautiful. It was just perfect that I was now pissing blood all over it. The car shifted forward as I put her into gear and touched the gas.

It was a ten minute drive to the nearest pit stop. I pulled up to a 24 hour diner. Handy considering the fact that it was 5am. I climbed out of the car, after quickly changing into a denim skirt that covered the gash and binding it with a piece of my now ruined jeans. I stepped through the heavy glass door. It was quiet only a few early morning customers littering the dirty tables. An old man with snow white hair and a twitchy eye watched me as I walked past him. The cheap smelling woman in the red cocktail dress sitting by the window did the same. The only people who didn't seem to be eyeballing me were the coupe in the far corner. They seemed to be in their own world, hunched together talking in low, husky whispers. It sounded like an argument. I leant against the counter as I peeked at them. They weren't bad looking, one was tall and the other gave me the immense impression of a badass. They were both well built, good fighters, could probably handle a gun. I wondered what they were arguing about. "Wow you okay sugar" a thick southern accent rang in my ears. I turned my attention to the tiny, redhead, waitress standing, staring at me. "Sorry?"

She pointed to my face and I quickly caught a glimpse of myself in the murky counter top. I looked like shit, shades of purple and yellow were starting to form around my left eye and jaw, I had dry blood on my lip and there was yet another, but slightly smaller gash on my forehead.

"Oh that" I laughed coolly pointing to my head. "Car crash".

The woman looked out at my car and frowned "you should see the other guy" I flashed a wide smile at her as I leant against the counter with one arm, facing the boys in the corner. As I spoke the slightly older badass one raised his head to look at me. His gaze lingered on my thigh high skirt and my chest, by the time he got to my face he was smiling. Then he faltered. I turned my head, as he and the tall guy approached the counter. He slid a 20 dollar bill towards the redhead as he came up beside me. I stiffened. He was a little too close for comfort. I kept my gaze down, avoiding his. "Keep the change" he said, I could basically fell him wink at her. Flirt, figures. "Car troubles?" he hummed in my ear. I slid my elbows back to rest at my sides pushing out my exposed chest. Never said I wasn't a flirt too. "You could say that" I shrugged meeting his gaze. My heart raced, he was extremely good looking, slightly unshaven, short, rough hair, jagged jaw, and a crooked smile to match. I wanted to melt. He sneaked a peek at my chest and smiled wider winking at me "Need someone to patch you up".

Oh you have got to be kidding, that was such a lame pick up line. The guy behind him shifted his weight from foot to foot impatiently "come on Dean, stop fooling around" he whined.

Dean smiled at me again "This is Sammy my brother I'm dean" he said motioning to the tall guy.

"Rachel" I said smiling at Sammy.

"It's Sam" he said slightly annoyed. Dean chuckled under his breath.

I flicked my hair over my shoulder as I stepped away from the counter. My heart raced. This Dean was hot, I wanted to lick him. A tingle ran up my thigh as I felt fingers grazing over my bare skin. Oh hell no, I spun quickly snatching his hand and forcing my fist into his jaw. He staggered back grabbing his mouth; "Ouch" he cried wiggling it a little. "Try that again-""You're bleeding" Sam cut in pointing to my thigh. Shit, a ruby red trail had started to dribble down my leg. I looked around in panic. How was I going to get out of this? The waitress was staring at me in shock. Dean stepped up beside me, still rubbing his jaw "That's what I was trying to say".

Sam frowned down at me "Do you need a doctor, or stitches" he asked.

I grabbed my leg tightly "No" I half jogged out of the diner.

Damn it, it was a stupid idea going into there like this. I just reached my car when I realised the brothers had followed. "Look I'm fi-" I was cut off because Dean yanked my skirt up, revealing my loosely bound gash to these two strangers. I pushed him away instantly yanking my skirt back down as they gaped at me. "Do you mind...asshole" I glared at him. Sam had a million questions plastered across his face, while dean just looked angry. "That is not a normal cut" Sam said. My neck felt hot and my stomach tingled. That was the precise moment I noticed the pistol hidden in Dean's waist band. Who were these guys? I wasn't taking any chances guessing. My fingers grazed the handle of my back, except it wasn't there. A flashback of me chucking it onto the front seat as I climbed into my car flickered in my mind. "Look guys" I turned and reached into my car. When I flung around, gun in hand I found myself staring down the barrels of two pistols. I kept my gun raised. "Okay who are you" I asked. "Should ask you the same thing" Dean snarled. My mind was reeling the only people I knew to carry guns were psycho paths and hunters. "Please tell me your hunters" I said.

"Wait" Sam frowned "you're a..."

I sighed in relief lowering my gun "yeah". Sam lowered his as well but Dean held his stance. I turned and pulled my top up revealing my anti-possession charm tattoo. "Look, happy" When I turned back around He was closer than before and smiling "very".

Smart ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys: thanks for reading, I'm really attached to this story so wish me luck, sorry if there's fluff.**

It turned out that dean and Sam were staying at the same motel as me. The cheapest one to be exact. When we got there all I wanted to do was sleep, but Dean had other ideas, he and Sam were all too excited to hear all about me. Well more like interrogate me really. I lay back on one of their two beds as Dean stitched up my leg. It was just a little uncomfortable, the sensation of his fingers mixed with the stinging of the sewing needle he used to bind my skin. I winced as he pulled it through again. "Sorry" he mumbled. I sat up leaning on my elbows. "I hate having other people patch me up, they never do it right" I whined. "You can't get em better than me" Dean sniffed "I'm a pro". I raised my eyebrows at him as he grinned up at me. This guy had an ego way too big for his abnormally sort form. "Actually you can get em better...me". Dean looked up at me raising his own eyebrows. "I doubt it. I've been hunting since I could walk". Over at his own solitary table surrounded by random pieces of paper Sam chuckled. "Really and because you have I haven't". Dean tied the end of my stitched and patted my leg roughly "Shit" I pulled away from him. "So hunting is a family thing for you" Sam said abandoning his research. I laughed coldly. "I never had a family, I was raised in an orphanage, in Dakota" I watched as both of the boys sunk into awkward lapses of silence. I sat up fully and pulled my skirt back on. Yea I was bottomless while Dean stitched me up, his insisting. Dean sat on the edge of the bed watching as Sam picked up all of his papers and shoved then into his computer bag. The silence was Brocken by Sam's interrogating voice "So how did you get into hunting then". I should've known that was coming. I pulled my legs underneath me as I made myself comfortable. "Well the orphanage was haunted, and the ghost was my best friend" My cheeks burnt red as both Sam and Dean Burst into hysterics. "Wow that's...sad" Dean chuckled. I shot to my feet glaring at him. Why was I even telling them this, I didn't know, nor did I like them. "Right and like you weren't a messed up kid, let me guess, lost your virginity at 14 and couldn't keep one girl since. An endless spiral of sleazy one night stands" I turned to Sam leaving Dean staring at me shocked "And you classic nerd, Freak I bet that name is well known to you, you didn't like talking to people and always found a way to be abnormal. Tell me I'm wrong. Lisa was the best friend I ever had and I had to kill her so don't either of you dare laugh at me" My breathing was shallow as I felt tears well up. Damn it I didn't want to cry, not in front of them. I sank back onto the bed wiping at my cheeks. "Nice one Dean you made her cry" Sam glared at Dean. "Aw come on how was i supposed to know she had some deep issue problem or whatever". I couldn't help but laugh my chest ached but I still let out a muffled giggle. Dean smirked at Sam "see all she needed was some of Dean's special medicine" He moved closer to me and swung his arm around my waist. "Sure" Sam snorted.

I leant into Dean without even realising it; exhaustion was finally starting to hit me. Enough for me to snuggle into a complete stranger anyway.

**Sorry it's a bit short I just wanted to get this moment in there, the whole connection thing is important. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to warn you my music affects my mood and at the moment I'm listening to 'walk on water' by Aerosmith so be prepared.**

I was swimming in the ocean, surrounded by millions of water Lilys. The sea floor was thumping under my feet. I turned to see its cause, a purple elephant wearing a jet pack was hurtling towards me.

I shot up with a yelp clutching at my chest. It took me a moment to realise I was in bed. But not alone, Dean was sprawled across the mattress still fast asleep. Shit I had fallen asleep on him. Thank god I was still in my day old clothes. I stretched my arms out yawning slightly. "Nice sleep?" Sam stepped out of the bathroom toothbrush in hand. My cheeks burned red "Um it was fine," I snapped jumping to my feet. Sam shrugged and returned to the bathroom. So I had just 'slept' with a complete stranger, who earlier in the day had tried to shoot me. Good luck Dr. Phil.

After about five more minutes of me watching him sleep Dean woke up. I watched as his eyes slowly slid open, then as he sat up yawning. God I was a pervert. Dean caught me looking at him and smiled "last night was fun, didn't think you were that easy though" He teased. "Shut-up" I laughed throwing a pillow at his face. He caught it merely inches from his nose. Nice reflexes, I must say. A loud knock rattled against the door making me jump "Open up Police" a deep voice boomed from beyond the thin layer of cheap wood. It was like some sort of alarm had gone off, well it sort of had. All of us jumped up piling various incriminating evidence into our arms and shoving them into bags. Dean shoved two ruck sacks at Sam as he climbed out the bathroom window.

I was the one to open the door a fake 'I'm totally innocent smile plastered across my face. It became even more forced as I caught a glimpse of Sam piling up the Impala right behind the two overweight cops. "What seems to be the problem officers'," I chimed batting my eyelashes at them. They fell right into it. No man to date has been able to resist me in seduction mode. The larger and shorter one tugged at his too small uniform. "Oh excuse me miss but we had a report of a kidnapping," he mumbled, his words rumbled against the nervous tone. Freaking waitress, i knew she was a nosy bitch. Dean came up behind me scowling at the men. "What bloody kidnapping? I think you've got the wrong room, mate". The other one, the redhead looked at us closely. "A waitress at old Donell's diner says a gun was pulled on a woman early this morning," he croaked, frowning down at me. I flipped my hair back and laughed lightly "Well i don't see any guns," I giggled. Actually i did sitting on the bedside table laid out for anyone to see. Shit. I stepped back slowly, taking the officers distraction as they stupidly looked at their own guns to my advantage. Idiots. Dean caught my drift pretty quick. He stepped into the doorway blocking their entry and laughed to himself. "As i said i think you've got the wrong room, I would never hurt my own wife, were on our honeymoon actually, funny story. I wanted to go to Hawaii..." dean drabbled on with his bogus story keeping their attention out of pure annoyance, giving me the chance to reach the gun and slide it into my waist band just as ginger looked at me. His brow creased and I knew I looked like I was doing something incriminating because I was. Dean turned to look at me giving the men enough room to enter. They stepped towards me slowly. "Miss what d'you have there?" the short one asked, my eyes were drawn to his hand looming near his gun. This wasn't good. My mind reeled as they slowly advanced on me. I could run, but that had a good chance of getting me shot. I could try to talk my way out of it tough I had no idea how. Or I could pull the gun on them. There really was only one obvious option. With a quick nod to Dean to clue him in, I wrapped my fingers tight around the gun's hilt. "Oh this little thing?" Dean and I moved in unison pulling our guns on the poor idiot cops. They were quick though, and soon enough I was staring down the barrel of a pistol for the second time today. Thinking fast i fires just short of gingers ear giving me and Dean an opening to run. As always it seemed as if it happened in slow motion. I followed dean out the door and across the lot as bullets were fired at us. The pain struck me first then the shock bought me the ability to climb into the impala as Sam pulled up in front of us. Dean climbed in behind me ducking as a bullet flew pat his head and into the side of the Impala. "Son of a bitch" he screamed ad Sam hit the gas I was thinking the same thing as blood seeped through my shirt and soaking my fingers red.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood dripped over my fist as I clutched my shirt. I pulled it off revealing the wound. The bullet had pierced my waist and seemed to be about three or so centimetres deep, it wasn't serious but it hurt like a bitch. Dean looked at me and gasped

"Holy shit are you okay" he tried to touch the wound but I slapped him away.

"I'm fine it's just a scratch". Dean frowned at me.

I sighed, "Do you have a pin or a toothpick or anything thin and pointy".

Dean leaned over the front seat to get to the glove box. I must say he had an incredible ass positively mouth watering. He sat back and handed me a skewer (like you would use to hold together a thanksgiving turkey).

"I won't even bother asking," I murmured as I focused on my bullet wound.

'Quickly and painfully' I repeated over and over in my head as I stuck the skewer into the hole. It slid slowly past the bullet. Searing pain itched up my torso and I winced, clenching my teeth together. Once I hit hard flesh I turned the skewer to hitch it over the nose of the bullet. Once I had it in place I balled my shirt up, bit down hard, slid two of my fingers a few millimetres into my body and pulled the skewer slowly inching the bulled forward. A moan built up in my throat as the bullet made slow pace out of my body. Tears started to sting at my eyes but I bit down harder and pinched the bullet between my fingers. Once I had my grip I pulled it the rest of the way out. As expected blood gushed from the hole in my side and I took quick action to plug it up with my shirt. It wasn't the most sterile option but it was the only one.

Dean was gawking at me. Obviously he thought he was the only one who could do macho, one minute patch up jobs.

"That was awesome," he gasped, picking up the blood stained skewer and grimacing at it "Gorse, But awesome".

"Thanks," I winced with the movement.

Man those cops were a pain in the ass. Sam surveyed me through the rear-view mirror. Clearly he was worried, though I was more worried about my car still at that motel with Shorty and ginger. I could just imagine their faces when they open my trunk and find fully equipped arsenals including stakes and two, kilo sacks of rock salt. Luckily it didn't have anything in it that could give away my identity. I was smarter than that. I sat back, resting my head on the soft leather seat. Dean watched as my eyes drifted closed and mine stayed glued on him. It was clear what was happening between us and I knew I should do something about. I knew very well that I was going to be relying on these boys for a while and falling for Dean wouldn't end well. Especially if what I said last night was true and he really did suck at relationships. I knew all of that very well, but I didn't care. Instead I rested my head on dean's shoulder and let him wind his arms around me, pulling my body against his.

After about four hours of driving, and bickering Sam finally pulled into a gas station so that Dean could drive. I climbed out of the car, after putting one of Dean's shirts on, mine was ruined and I had no other clothes. They were all in my car. The only things I had now were the few guns I'd had in the room and the clothes on my back, besides the shirt. It was way too big, hanging off my body like an old sack.

I entered the store with a ding as the door hit the bell swinging above it. Dean followed behind me leaving Sam with the car. The store was small and poorly stocked. It was clear that it didn't get many visitors. Dust coated my finger when I slid it across an empty shelf.

"Hello?" I called.

There was no answer. Both Dean and I turned to look at each other.

"Hey? anyone home?" dean called leaning over the counter.

Still there was no answer. Something wasn't right, the air felt off to me. I looked at the used by date in a snickers bar by the counter.

"4th of June 2002," scoffed looking up at Dean "Something isn't right".

He nodded in agreement, walking around to peek down the narrow hallway behind the counter. From where I stood it seemed to lead into total darkness. Dean stepped closer to the door way, and then took another step inside.

"I think I see something,"

Oh great. Something was never good. A groan escaped my lips.

There was something down there. I stepped past Dean squinting at the silhouette in the darkness. My arm grazed his slowly, pulling the hairs on the back of my neck on end. Thudding rang in my ears and I could feel my heart racing. The smell of trouble hung in the air around me.

"I think it's a body," dean mumbled.

He said body and not person because ofcource it wasn't living. Not if it was us who found it. Hunters always discovered the dead bodies; hardly any of them were ever living. A few more steps and I was standing over the body, and it was a body. The squelching sound the carpet made when I walked on it told me that. Once we were closer it was easier to see her, yes it was female...I think.

"Oh that's nasty," Dean grimaced kneeling beside her.

After a moment my nostrils tickled with a sickening smell. I sniffed at the air around me, trying to identify it.

"Do you smell that?" I asked still sniffing, and grimacing at the smell.

"Yea it's called rotting flesh," Dean stood up brushing off his jeans.

No use, I could see the dark marks where this woman's blood had stained him. I shook my head.

"No. It smells like..." I sniffed at the air again "Rotten eggs,"

Dean sniffed at the air as well mimicking my actions. "Sulphur," he concluded looking at me. I knew only too well what that meant.

"Demon," the word stung my lips.

**Okay so I want to write another fanfic after this and I have the idea in my head but I want some feedback first. Criticism and praise for this story. Please review it would be hugely appreciated. ****:D**


End file.
